Iroh
Iroh is a character in avatar the last airbender and while ultimately heroic he still assists the Evil firenation. Iroh is the eldest son of firelord azulon and had a son Lu Ten with who he was close Iroh once visited the sun warriors where he stood before the original firebenders a pair of dragons named ran and Shaw who revealed to him the true secrets of firebending without recourse to hatred and aggression Iroh claimed he killed the last of the dragons to ensure the sun warriors remained undisturbed .because of this claim and Iroh,s ability to breath fire he earned the nickname the Dragon of the West Iroh was a renowned firenation General who led a 500 day seige on Ba sing Sei once joking in a letter to his family that he hoped they saw Be Sing sei if he did not burn it to the ground first however after Lu ten,s death in the battle Iroh lost his fighting spirit and lust for power by the time Iroh returned home his younger brother Ozai had inherited the throne while Iroh retired as a general he was still well liked and respected by soldilers an indulgent Iroh allowed his beloved nephew Zuko to observe a meeting of Ozai,s war council on the promise he would not speak but Zuko,s honor led him to criticize Ozai,s sacrificing of loyal soldiers Ozai proceeded to burn and banish Zuko and it was only through his uncle,s influence Zuko procured a ship and a crew.Iroh joined his nephew on his mission to capture the avatar and reclaim his honor.after 3 years Zuko discovered that the avatar had reappeared at last improbably the sought old man was actually a 12 year old boy named Aang thrown off guard Zuko underestimated Aang who managed to escape their grasp on his bison Appa Zuko and Iroh attacked Appa with a combined fireblast Aang redirected the attack into an iceberg causing Zuko,s ship to be burried in ice. Zuko continued his pursuit of Aang while Iroh mostly stayed in the background offering his nephew advice through various challenges Iroh was later arrested by a earthnation captain who recognized him from Ba sing Sei and wanted to put him on trial Iron feigned sleepiness falling off his ostrich horse when the soldiers picked him up he slyly left behind a sandal to mark his passage for potential rescuers.Iroh said his handcuffs were loose and making him uncomfortable asking the soldiers to tighten them when a soldier went to oblige Iroh breathed fire attempting an unsuccessful escape but was later saved by Zuko. When Admiral Zhao was gathering forces for his seige of the North he offered iroh a position as an advisor General but Iroh turned it down as he disliked Zhao due to his selfish personality. later after Zhao tried to kill Zuko Iroh took the position so he could help Zuko stow away on Zhao,s ship. Iroh said goodbye to Zuko telling him he was like a son to him and later spoke out against Zhao,s plan to destroy the moon Zhao did so anyway prompting a violent reaction from Iroh but then he realised Yue had some of the moon spirit in her yue then saved everyone by turning into the moon this event led to Zuko and Iron being declared traitors by Ozai.following a confrontation with Zuko,s younger sister Azula Iroh and Zuko learned of a plot to capture them and return them home in chains. Iroh and Zuko lived as homeless beggars and Iroh intervened during a three way battle between Zuko Azula and Aang as did Aang,s companions the six of them worked together against Azula but she escaped though not before injuring Iroh.Upon recovering from his injury Iron offered to teach Zuko his technique of redirecting lightning but refused Zuko,s request to shoot lightning at him. With the help of the order of the white lotus Iroh and Zuko managed to avoid the bounty hunters Xin Fu and master yu by smuggling them into Ba sing sei.Iroh spent the day of his son,s birth helping others including a man who tried to mug him Iroh continued caring for his nephew persuading him to release a captured Appa as well as caring for Zuko when he got Sick Iroh defended Aang from Azula only for Zuko to betray him in a misguided attempt to restore his honor.Iroh served time in prison faking insanity to lure his jailers into a false sense of security and refusing to speak to Zuko when he came to visit Iroh somehow messaged Zuko to educate himself on his great grandfather Zuko confronted Iroh as firelord Spain died of natural causes Iroh then revealed he was referring to Zuko,s maternal great grandfather Avatar Roku.Iroh managed to escape prison singlehandedly Zuko later hired June the bounty Hunter to find Aang after deciding to right his father,s wrongs when she failed Zuko told her to find Iroh as he was the only other person that could challenge Ozai Zuko tearfully confronted his uncle in his tent apologising Iroh then warmly embraced Zuko telling him he was never angry but merely sad sad at the thought of his nephew losing his way Iroh then joined the fight against the firenation reclaiming Ba sing Sri in the name of the earth kingdom sometime after 131 AG Iroh felt he had done all he could in the material world and chose to ascend into the spirit world. Category:Cartoon villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Magic Category:Avatar villains Category:Master manipulator Category:Master Manipulators Category:Honorable Category:Animal cruelty Category:Servant of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:TV Show Villains